


Unknown Number

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, I'll add these as I go, Langst, M/M, Modern Setting, Slow Burn, Wrong Number AU, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lance McClain is given the wrong number by a cute girl he met at a cafe he insteads starts talking Keith Kogane, will this lead to more than what the both intended to happen our will they just be another anonymous contact in each other's phones.





	1. 10:24 a.m.

Unknown number has sent a message 

Hey, it's Lance from earlier today. We met at the cafe and you gave me you number so, hey. 

10:45 a.m.) sorry dude. But I wasn't in any cafe today. Hate to break to you but, you were given the wrong number. 

10:50 a.m.) Damn. Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you then. 

11:00 a.m.) Its alright, you didn't interrupt anything or bother me. 

11:00 a.m.) Alright, cool. 

11:01 a.m.) Cool 


	2. 23:49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night texting with restless Lance and tired Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader.  
> I just wanted to add before you start reading, that each chapter will switch from Lance's line to Keith's phone. I'm doing this by changing the time stamps for the messages.  
> For example, this chapter is from Keith's phone because he has the 24-hour time clock on and Lance does not (he thinks it's slightly confusing.) Anyways, that's all I had to say.

23:49) You know, it's kinda rude when someone gives you the wrong number. Especially on purpose.   

23:55) what?

23:56) I mean, someone works up the courage to go and talk to you, they ask you for your number then they give someone else's. Like if you didn't want to give them your number you could of just said no. 

00:00) it's one in the morning. 

00:09) yes I can see that.  
00:09) I can't sleep

00:13) I was trying to. 

00:15) sorry a bout that.  
00:16) but why would someone do that? Like it's not that hard. 

00:20) to sleep, or to give the number?

00:24) both  
00:24) I guess 

00:26) i dont know man. But sleeps sounds really good right now. 

00:27) okay. Ok. I'm sorry for waking you/disturbing your attempt to sleep. I'll stop bothering you now. 

00:28) thanks. Goodnight

00:29) goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't know if you could tell or not but when someone double texts, there will be no spaces between messages)


	3. 6:50 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning texting and Superhero debates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, back at it again with another chapter. And it's longer so that's pretty good. i thought I was going to procrastinate this more but I didn't so I'm going pretty good

Keith(?)

6:50 a.m.) you know even though I didn't get a good amount of sleep, I feel well rested.

6:57 a.m.) why do you keep messaging me?

7:00 a.m.) Sorry  
7:01 a.m.) I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.

7:10 a.m.) it's fine. But,  
7:10 a.m.) I'm just wondering why you keep messaging me. You could of just gotten rid of my number right after I told you "wrong number" But you didn't.

7:15 a.m.) I can't hurt to make a new friend. Right?  
7:15 a.m.) unless I keep bothering. I'm sorry if I am

7:17 a.m.) Lance it's fine. I was just, a bit curious. You know?

7:20 a.m.) okay. Okay cool.   
7:23 a.m.) well, if we're going to be friends, what's your name mystery dude?

7:27 a.m.) "mystery dude"?  
7:27 a.m.) well, my name is Keith

7:29 a.m.) Well you already know, I'm Lance so  
7:30 a.m.) it's nice to, know your name(?)

7:32 a.m.) yeah. I guess.

7:40 a.m.) well I gotta go to class so, I'll talk to you later

7:48 a.m.) alright. Later.

  
                 *   *   *

12:25 p.m.) DC or Marvel ??

12:26 p.m.) what

12:27 p.m.) it's a simple question   
12:27 p.m.) DC or Marvel

12:29 p.m.) Marvel, I guess. Why?

12:29 p.m.) good.   
12:30 p.m.) This is the topic of convo that a group of friends and I are having.

12:34 p.m.) Well, that's cool

12:37 p.m.) I like marvel better than DC. Like, DC has awesome characters (and hot female heroes) but Marvel is funny and have actually really good ratings.   
12:39 p.m.) like when was the last time someone said they want to see that DC movie again and they weren't talking about Wonder Woman? Because I don't remember.   
12:42 p.m.) anyways, most of these guys like the DC comics and not the movies, but there's not a lot of people who do read the comics so it's eeh

12:43 p.m.) That's interesting

12: 44 p.m.) You probably really don't care. I'm sorry if that was bother some or annoying.

12:46 p.m.) No, no it's fine. Really. I understand and agree with what you're saying.   
12:49 p.m.) but there is a group of people who do like a movie but a larger group of people who didn't like it and it's the majorities votes that matter in situations like that

12:51 p.m.) hmm.   
12:51 p.m) I guess that's true  
12:53 p.m.) Well, whatca doing right now

12:54 p.m.) working

12:55 p.m.) working?  
12:55 p.m.) hmm

12:56 p.m.) yep

12:57 p.m.) Well, my class started like six minutes ago and I can't have my phone out

12:57 p.m.) Alright. Talk to you later(?)

12:58 p.m.) yep  
12:58 p.m.) later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marvel v. DC, thing is actually a debate that me and a group of friends have been having. I'm trying to convert someone to Marvel and this other guy is trying to convert the same person to DC. (There has been no progress) But most of that was from my opinion so yep.   
> Anyways.   
> We saw a bit Worried Lance, not wanting to annoy or bother Keith, something that we will probably see many times from now.


	4. 4:20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning texting and video games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July or Happy Tuesday. 
> 
> This is kinda like a filler chapter, I guess. I just wanted to upload something this week since some problems came up last week so I couldn't really write or upload anything but, I'M NOW.

Lance

 

 

4:20) Blaze it

 

4:39) what?

 

4:40) 420 blaze it, man

 

4:42) Are you, high? At four in the morning?

 

4:45) Now that would be irresponsible 

4:45) It's only wednesday. And it's four am

 

4:47) Okay, but why are you awake?

 

4:48) I don't know.

4:50) I went to sleep a few afters after school and i woke up at like 1am

 

4:55) Oh wow. You slept for about, what six seven hours?

 

4:57) I guess

4:57) Anyways,

4:58) Why are you awake right now?

5:01) No reason

 

5:02) hhhmmmmm

 

5:03) I’ve been playing Legends of Zelda since 10

 

5:04) oh my god

 

5:06) I’m stuck on a bosssss

 

5:07) Welp. Do you keep dying?

 

5:10) ye

 

5:11) Alright. Well, I’m gonna go fit about two more hours of sleep into like, 40 minutes(?)

 

5:15) I died again

5:15) Alrighty

5:16) I’ll talk to you later, Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this while actually playing Legends of Zelda. But I actually lost my first save file for this chapter because it was saved onto my phone, which stopped working so that's a huge problem. But i was still able to at least upload something this weeks. Anyways, I've decided to upload once a week instead of twice a week but that also means i will try to make chapters longer so that's pretty good. (I guess)


	5. A Usual Morning With; Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of Lance's family members and look at what a morning is like for Lance

I choose sleeping in the basement over my own bedroom any day. I don’t hear the tossing and turning of someone in the other room, or my sister giggling on the phone late in the night. It’s quite. I can usually skip sleeping and do whatever down here. Watch tv, play video games, anything.

I’m awake before my alarm, it continues to go off as I stare off into the dimly lit room. I reach over for my phone turning the alarm off but stay in bed for another five minutes. I slowly get out of bed and throw the comforter to make it look like i tried making the bed and walk over to the bathroom.

I turn on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness and turn on the water to start my shower. I tiredly undress and step under the hot running water.

 

I wrap a towel around my waist and i gather the clothes i threw onto the floor and get anything I had brought down from my bedroom upstairs. The stairs that lead up from the basement go to the kitchen so when i pull open the door I see lights turned on and someone making coffee. When I step into the kitchen I feel something right away. Something, furry? Its Roomba; the cat. I gently slide her across the floor with my foot, laughing at how she seems unaffected by it. 

I look up and see my dad holding his coffee mug, staring down at Roomba, who has now curled up into a ball in the spot I slid her to. He looks up at me with a slightly disapproving look.

“What” I say.

“Why do you have to be mean to her?” He says this in a sincere way. Even though he didn’t want to get her years ago and still doesn’t like her that much.

I sigh, “I wasn’t being mean. She was just in the way.”

“Hmm.” I try walking out of the room but stop when I hear dad obnoxiously clear his throat, indicating he’s not down talking to me.

I turn around, “Yes?” I answer.

“Why do you sleep down there? W-whats wrong with the bed in your room?” I can tell by the way he says this, he’s considered.

I shrug, “It’s quieter and and the bed is more comfortable. I guess.” 

He opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind, and only says, “Okay.”

 

I walk out of the kitchen to the living room to go upstairs. When I reach the top of the stairs I can hear my mom waking up and the sound of Roomba climb up the stairs behind me. I go into my room, leaving the door behind me. I let everything I had been holding in my arms drop by my bed. I make my way over to my dresser and grab clothes for school, not caring if it matches or not.

As I’m pulling on my shirt I can hear the muffled sound of my phone ringing under the pile i dropped on the floor. I let the shirt hand around my neck as I dig through the pile for my phone and answering it.

“Hey dude, do we have a test in chemistry?” It’s Pidge.

_Damn it_ , I say to myself, “Uh, yeah. I think.”

“Ah shit. I haven’t study.”

“That’s tragic.”

Pidge sighs, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you at school.” She hangs up.

I toss my phone onto my bed and pull my shirt on. 

As I leave my room I see mom coming out her room.

“Good morning Lance.” She doesn’t wait for a reply from me but right away starts banging on Christina’s door, then moves toward the twins’ room- Sebastian and Arin.

“ _Despierta o llegarás tarde!_ ” She yells, before going downstairs.

I follow behind her back into the kitchen. I grab a bowl and pour myself cereal as my parents talk and move around the kitchen.

I quickly eat to avoid any conversation. I put my bowl in the sink and go back upstairs to my room to get my things for school.The twins drag their feet on the floor as i make my way towards the stairs. Arin carries Roomba as if she was a ragdoll and she lets out a small meow.

My backpack lays unzipped on the corner of my bed and my phone lays in the same spot I put it in. I shove my phone into my back pocket, zip my bag and put it on before leave and close my bedroom door. At the same moment Christina comes out her room too. She just looks at me 

“What are you doing?” She asks, squinting.

“I’m gonna leave early for school.”

She hums, “Okay. Um, are you okay you just seem a little off.”

“I’m just a little tired. That’s all.” I smile to reassure her.

“Okay.” She smiles back and goes downstairs.

 

I go down to the front door. I open the door.

“Where are you going?” I turn around it mom.

“I’m just leaving for school. There’s something I have to do”  I really just want to get there early so I can study for the test because, unlike Pidge I will definitely fail if I don’t study.

“Are you sure, we’re going to leave in about twenty minutes?” She cocks her head to the side as she asks.

“Mom, it’s fine. It’s not that far of a walk anyways”

She gives me a quick hug, “Alright, just be careful. Okay?”

“I will, mama.” I walk out the door and wave back.

I can hear the front door close after a few seconds. As I make my way towards the school I can feel dread come over me. 

But, I push the feeling aside and continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I promise I will put more detail into both Lance's family and house in a future chapter.)  
> I'm sorry I was late with this update I promise I will upload another chapter before the 22nd of this week. I've been a little distracted and kinda busy so I haven't been working that much on the story but I will try to make chapters longer and be upload more before summer ends and I have to go back to school.   
> So, be ready for another chapter this week and longer chapters.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, I've decided to take a break from writing. there are a lot of things going on for me right now and its stopped from continuing to make new chapters. I promise whats happening right now to me wont last long, I've just been busy with getting things ready for school and its very stressful but I think once school starts everything should be back to normal for me so, yeah(?) I guess  
(Change of topic) I like to think that the story is doing well and its fun writing new chapters and stuff and I wanted to say, thank you to everyone who reads the story and i would appreciate some feedback or a critique (I guess) from you guys.  
Anyways  
Bye for now

 

 

If ya'll want to, you could follow [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/armin_is_bae/) for updates. I don't post as often now but I try to every other day. (I'm not good with management as you can tell)

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so I've decided to stop writing this story. I've realized I don't have much of dedication and large attention span to write long stories. But, I'll more likely write one shots and smut. Because that the only thing I'm good at. Anyways, look for smut of something like that in the future. And who knows, I might actually consider continuing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of texting AUs and they all have the same pattern, short chapters, many chapters, and cheesy romance. (From what I read.) Well, I'm going to try to at least update weekly or twice a week and kinda long texting conversations.


End file.
